mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fillydelphia
Fillydelphia is a metropolitan city in Equestria mentioned in several episodes and depicted in , and , Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, and various merchandise. It is populated by both ponies and dragons. The name of the city is a play on Philadelphia, Pennsylvania; Fillydelphia's Dragon Town is similar to Philadelphia's Chinatown, and Equestria's map and Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook episode 8 each associate Fillydelphia with a bell like Philadelphia's Liberty Bell. Its name is spelled as "Fillydelphia" in A Royal Problem's credits, in Lauren Faust's show bible and online statements, and in some merchandise, scripts, and closed captioning, as "Filly Delphia" in other merchandise and scripts, and as "Phillydelphia" in and in other closed captioning.__TOC__ Development According to series creator Lauren Faust, Ponyville was originally named Fillydelphia. While this "didn't pan out", she was glad that the writing staff "got to use the name somewhere else." Fillydelphia's Dragon Town and its dragons in were "closely vetted by the show in the script and art, and as a result some things were changed to bring it closer into line for what the show wants to do." IDW Publishing "got some direction on how the Dragon part of town should look." Artist design choice and what is explored in the series were combined. Depiction in the series Season one Fillydelphia is first mentioned in Swarm of the Century when Princess Celestia states that a parasprite infestation has overtaken the town. Season two .]] In A Friend in Deed, Cranky Doodle Donkey mentions to Pinkie Pie that he got a decorative red ornament in Fillydelphia during his travels across Equestria. In It's About Time, Rainbow Dash says to Twilight Sparkle that her Pegasus team "gave the all clear from Fillydelphia to Las Pegasus." In Hurricane Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash mentions that Fillydelphia broke the tornado windspeed record the previous year with a top speed of nine hundred and ten wingpower. Season three In Apple Family Reunion, Fillydelphia is mentioned as one of the towns from which Apple family members have RSVP'd for the family reunion. In Games Ponies Play, Fillydelphia is chosen to host the Equestria Games in a flashback. Season four In Pinkie Pride and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, Fillydelphia is shown on a map of Equestria as in merchandise without being identified by name. In Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, Applejack mentions that Granny Smith discovered the first granny smith apple in Fillydelphia when she was a filly. In Inspiration Manifestation, Rarity mentions Fillydelphia as one of the potential cities to which to spread her "creative genius." Season seven In A Royal Problem, the mayor of Fillydelphia appears at Canterlot Castle in a heated argument with the mayor of Baltimare. In Fame and Misfortune, a group of ponies from Fillydelphia ask Twilight to sign their copies of the published Journal of Friendship. In Daring Done?, Pinkie reads a newspaper article saying that Fillydelphia has been rid of parasprites. In Once Upon a Zeppelin, Twilight mentions that Iron Will's zeppelin cruise passes Fillydelphia on its return trip. Other depictions In A Royal Problem's locked script, the mayor of Fillydelphia mentions that Fillydelphia is where Flash Prance "was born and raised". Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook In the first and eighth episodes. IDW comics In , the Fillydelphia Phracturers are one of the pony roller derby teams featured on pages 19 and 20. In , Fillydelphia is physically featured for the first time when Spike and Princess Luna go to the city to investigate a series of mysterious fires. Like Manehattan, Fillydelphia is a mostly modernized city with cement roads and skyscrapers. It has an all-unicorn police force, and it is also home to a thriving population of dragons who live in a separate part of the city called Dragon Town. On page 10, Cirrus Cloud mentions that she manages weather in Fillydelphia (spelled here as "Phillydelphia"). In , Twilight, Fluttershy, Zecora, and Cattail travel to Fillydelphia following notes left by Mage Meadowbrook. In , a disguised Celestia passes through Fillydelphia on her tour of Equestria. Storybooks In the chapter book Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity, Charity Sweetmint mentions that she is from Fillydelphia. My Little Pony: The Manga - A Day in the Life of Equestria In chapter 5 of Vol. 1, Flim and Flam mention a grapefruit festival taking place in Fillydelphia. Software In Gameloft's mobile game, Fillydelphia is shown on the world map and mentioned in Mina's bio. In Discovery Family (previously the Hub Network)'s online game Equestrivia Challenge, Fillydelphia has been offered as an incorrect answer to multiple quiz questions. Merchandise and promotional material Fillydelphia is featured and mentioned in various merchandise and promotional material. On several versions of the official map of Equestria, Fillydelphia's name is spelled as "Filly Delphia" with a space or line break in the middle. Fillydelphia is mentioned in a Hub advertisement and is listed in a Discovery Family (previously Hub) Facebook question. Notable characters Residents *Dragons **Mina *Flash Prance (formerly) *Ponies **Apple family members **Charity Sweetmint (formerly) **Cirrus Cloud **Fillydelphia Phracturers ***Scarswirl ***Shining Harmer **Fillydelphia Police Department ***Officer By The Book ***Officer Hard Case ***Officer Ride Along ***Friends Forever 14 Unnamed Stallion - Geyser ***Friends Forever 14 Unnamed Stallion - Badge and Stars **Mayor Cream Cheese **Pests (formerly) ***Fire snails ***Parasprites **Vine family members ***Aqua Vine (formerly) ***Ms. Vine **S07E14 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #1 **S07E14 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #1 **S07E14 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1 **S07E14 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #2 **Friends Forever 14 Unnamed Mare - Pink Stars **Friends Forever 14 Unnamed Stallion - Microphone **Friends Forever 14 Unnamed Mare - Cat *Queso Fresca Gallery Friends Forever issue 14 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 14 page 5.jpg Comic issue 58 page 4.jpg Comic issue 65 page 2.jpg References es:Yeguadelphia